criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vox Machina
]] Vox Machina is a group of adventurers based in Tal'Dorei. They originally were a group of mercenaries that joined together for a job. Founding Name Before calling themselves Vox Machina, they had once called themselves the Super High-Intensity Team, but because of the acronym that such a team spelled out, the players decided to abandon the name once they began to gain some renown. They also debated calling themselves the Order of the Brotherhood of the Sisterhood, but it was shot down. They then chose the name Vox Machina, a group of adventurers of some renown. Q&A 4:04:31 Road to Renown When first forming, the members of Vox Machina had met previously when they had helped out an individual within Stillben. Afterwards, when the members each individually or in their respective groups looked at a bulletin post for jobs and saw one, they decided to form a group out of necessity and band together. Their first mission involved some sort of conspiracy within the town. One of the first major encounters the party had with a creature was a Lich that had just reanimated and was in a weakened state. Vox Machina's first major assignment was investigating the disappearance of children. After gathering information they learned that a week before the kids vanished they were seen playing with a kid with long black hair and golden eyes. After saving the city of Emon from a demon insurrection for the throne, they noticed the described child talking to Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III son, and pursued the child. They ended up in the dimension of the Dread Emperor, where they discovered that he was responsible for the abduction of the children. They ultimately defeated him. Greyskull Keep was built in their honor for saving Emon. They were unable to savor this testament to their valor though as they were quickly sent on a quest to rescue Lady Kima by Lady Allura. Members Originally, Vox Machina was a group of eight adventurers and Vex'ahlia's companion, Trinket. Tiberius parts from the group amicably in .On October 28th, 2015 at 6:40 PST, it was announced live on the Geek and Sundry Twitch channel that due to a mutual parting of the ways, Orion would no longer appear on Critical Role. Matt Mercer repeats the announcement at the beginning of . Previously, the alignments of Vox Machina were as follows: Keyleth, Percy, Scanlan, and Vex were Neutral-Good, Pike, Tiberius, and Vax'ildanVax were Chaotic-Good, and Grog was Chaotic-Neutral.Q&A at the end of "K'Varn Revealed." As of episode 25 (Crimson Diplomacy), there was an alignment change that we do not know the details of, confirmed by Matt on Twitter on September 25th, 2015. https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/647544156873605120Tweet from Matt confirming an alignment change. Most fans believe this to be a change to Percy and/or Tiberius' alignment due to their actions during the episode. Roles Vax is one of the main damage dealers in the group, partly because he is also the one scouting ahead, though he is sometimes accompanied by his sister Vex'ahlia. Grog carries the group's Bag of Holding and is also one of the main damage dealers, serving as a tank and protecting the less armored party members. Scanlan is occasionally used for infiltration and subterfuge and Keyleth has been known to do aerial reconnaissance and transportation. Pike is the group's main healer, though Keyleth, Vex, and Scanlan also have healing abilities but to a more limited extent. Percy is known for creating explosive and other types of arrows for Vex to use in combat, as well as crafting his own ammunition. He also tends to handle negotiations most of the time. Keyleth is also the conscience of the group. Though others may agree with her, she is the most vocal about doing the right thing or worrying about a member's well being. Relationships within the group As siblings, Vex and Vax are very close. They were very upset when they had to be separated during the Trials of the Take. When Vax was near death during their first encounter with the Briarwoods, 39:20 he calls her his best friend. During that same "speech", he calls Keyleth beautiful and later reveals, after almost dying again, that he is in love with her. pt. 2, 0:04:24 This greatly flusters Keyleth but she admits to having some feelings for him too. pt. 2, 0:59:39 Although she does have feelings, she was afraid of pursuing the relationship, pt. 2, 1:02:07 but seems to have changed her mind recently. 3:08:25 Vax won't talk to Vex about it which is causing some tension between them. 2:28:58 Vex also for the most part seems to resent their relationship and makes a point of disturbing their private moments, 1:51:40 and reminds them that Kashaw kissed Keyleth when they return to Vasselheim. 3:34:08 When Kashaw returns to Keyleth's life, however, Vex isn't as resentful and tries to encourage the druid to make her move on Vax, which she most likely did when she openly kisses him after Grog's test of character against Earthbreaker Groon. , 3:40:36 Grog and Pike are very close friends after she saved his life when his uncle beat him to near death for protecting her great-great-grandfather Wilhand. Pike even thinks of Grog as being like a brother. Scanlan has very strong feelings towards his fellow team member Pike and carries a small statue of her. However, Pike may have someone else in her life who claimed her heart. Despite this, she and Scanlan are still close friends. Scanlan also doesn't like Trinket, which causes tension between him and Vex. Keyleth and Tiberius have a strong friendship. Often times the two try to support each other when in combat or escaping. Tiberius also views Keyleth as elven royalty, and often refers to her as "Your Highness" whenever he tries to comfort her. When Tiberius left, it was Keyleth he asked to say his goodbyes to Allura. For her part, Keyleth seems to view Tiberius as a sort of advisor whenever she is emotionally upset. Grog and Vax have an antagonistic relationship and are often playing pranks on each other. Grog feels similarly as Vex to Vax and Keyleth's relationship, and tries to embarrass him in front of her by pantsing him but fails. pt. 2, 55:40 However, when facing off against Earthbreaker Groon, Vax was one of the people he asked to fight alongside him, which suggests that he doesn't hate Vax despite what the latter may think or at least respects his fighting ability. Lately, Keyleth and Percy have been disagreeing on matters of diplomacy and leadership. 2:54:38 Keyleth has become very concerned with Percy's morality, claiming he has a familiarity with selling his soul, 2:53:07 while Percy thinks she comes off as snobbish. 2:58:48 Percy thinks Vex's greed is endearing. Vex is very appreciative of Percy tricking her out with ammunition, Hawkeye-style. She even refrained from looting his family home. pt.1 45:25 And since reclaiming his heritage, he's rich. Allies and friends * Council of Tal'Dorei * Lady Allura * Cassandra * Gilmore * Lady Kima * Osysa, her mate, and the Slayer's Take * Earthbreaker Groon Enemies Vox Machina has defeated many foes over the years. There are also a few groups of people that would probably oppose them when the time comes. ;Alive * Kevdak * Thordak and the Chroma Conclave * The Clasp * Anna Ripley ;Dead * Dread Emperor * K'Varn * The Briarwoods - Although the Briarwoods are dead, the magic-siphoning orb they created has not been dealt with yet. References Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Vox Machina Category:Factions